1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member, a method of manufacturing the optical member and a display device having the optical member. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical member capable of improving an image display quality, a method of manufacturing the optical member and a display device having the optical member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoluminescent liquid crystal display (PLLCD) device, in general, displays an image using an ultraviolet light or a blue light that is generated from a light source to pass through a liquid crystal layer and a fluorescent layer.
The light is partially scattered by the fluorescent layer so that about 60% to about 70% of the light is leaked. Therefore, a luminance and a resolution of the PLLCD are deteriorated, and a contrast ratio of the PLLCD is decreased.